prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hikawa Iona
is one of the main characters in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is . She attends the same school as Megumi, Hime, and Yuko, but is in a different class from them. She attends her family dojo, Hikawa Karate dojo. She practises with her grandfather everyday. Her form changes are and . Personality She helps the weak and has a strong sense of justice and a gentleness when she consoles people. With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills, she goes on her own to bring down the Saiarks one by one. Cool, serious, excellent grades, a capable girl. Strict both with herself and with others. She hates to lose. Doesn't laugh much. A bit careless in her perfection in that she thinks she can do anything by herself and won’t rely on others. Has an aura which makes it difficult to approach her, thus she has few friends. She doesn't laugh because she is tense, and wants to change her cool and stiff character. In fact, she loves to laugh, to the point of spouting out her drink after hearing a random gag. At the time of her first appearance she'll be expert at being alone, however as times goes by with Megumi and company, she'll learn to show her smile and fight as a team. Cute when she shows her dark side. She is an active and smart girl, and she is quite popular in her school. She appears to be very cold towards Hime and scolds her that the Phantom Empire is invading the Earth. In episode 8, she predicts a terrible future for Hime and Megumi and even tells Cure Lovely not to trust Princess or there will be a great disaster. Appearance As a civilian, her hair is shorter and a darker shade of purple, although the fringe stays the same. In the summer, she wears a light purple and pink shirt with light blue pockets and and a light purple two-layered skirt with short purple boots. As Cure Fortune, her uniform is similar to the other three Cures, with a dark grey vest with a light purple collar and a darker purple ribbon in the front. Her skirt is also light purple and is longer toward the back. Her arm warmers and boots are also very long, going past her elbows and knees respectively. Her hair is purple and appears to be in a loose ponytail, with a heart-shaped hairpiece with a ribbon flowing out of it on the left side. Her bow also functions as a glowing pair of purple wings. Once she gains her new powers, she now wears a ring on her middle finger that can summon her Fortune Tambourine. History Saving Cure Princess Somewhere in the city, Cure Princess was fighting the enemy known as Saiark. Cure Princess tried her best to defeat it but ends up being hit by its attack and de-transforming. Cure Fortune arrives on the scene in the nick of time and uses her Stardust Shoot attack to purify the Saiark and saved the person who was trapped inside the mirror. Before leaving, she scolds Hime for being a coward and not fulfilling her duty as a Pretty Cure, even going as far as blaming her for the Phantom Empire's invasion. Saving the Cures When Oresky was about to finish Lovely and Princess off, she arrived and saved them and easily took down the Saiarks. Before she left, she advises Megumi not to team up with Princess or else she will face a disaster. Fighting Phantom She wants to defeat Phantom to avenge the defeat of her sister, Cure Tender, who gave her her Cure powers. When she was able to fight him, she did it alone and was overwhelmed by Phantom's power. However, Cure Lovely convinced her that they may have a chance if they combined their powers. Fighting as a team and revealing her identity as Cure Fortune Hosshiwa comes at the wedding ceremony and calls out a Saiark. The other Cures are having trouble. She arrives and says that she'll protect everyone's smiles. Lovely and Honey came fighting together with her, and then Princess joins, uses Hawaiian Alohaloe attack, making a chance for Honey to purify the Saiark. Lovely thanks her for helping, and she advises them to protect the ones they love but she is still strict towards Cure Princess, saying that she doesn't expect anything from her. In episode 19, when the Cures are trapped in a net, Fortune arrives, hits the Saiark's balls back to it and saves the Cures. Lovely thanks her and together the four Cures fight the Saiarks and the Choiarks. Lovely uses her form change to purify the Choiarks. Fortune then attacks the Saiark and defeats it with Stardust Shoot, which helps the match to continue. Finally, Megumi's team wins. Gon gives Iona 60 dangos because she scored 2 goals, but she says the team did it together, so he should share dango for everyone. When Seiji, Megumi, Hime and Yuko are walking home, Iona runs to them and reveals herself as Cure Fortune, suggests Megumi and Yuko to team up with her, which makes Hime upset. Hime's mistake In episode 20, she reveals to the rest of the team that Hime is responsible for the Phantom Empire's invasion because she opened Axia. Upon learning that, Hime runs away. When the others try to look for her, Iona advises Megumi not to and that Hime doesn't deserve to be a Pretty Cure at first. During the battle with the Saiarks, Fortune teams up with Lovely to defeat them. Lovely tries to reason with Fortune about Hime, but she is still unsure. When they rub Ribbon's nose together, Hime watches and fears the worst - Lovely has kicked her out of the team in favor of Fortune and runs away again. Confronting Phantom and Dueling With Him Phantom summons a bunch of Saiarks in order to lure the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures, and Cure Fortune also helps in defeating them. She follows Phantom, but he is actually luring her into his trap by bringing her to his Pretty Cure Graveyard, where he kept all the Cures he defeated and as of the end of Episode 21, they are about to duel. However, the duel is horribly one-sided and Phantom defeats Cure Fortune, shunting her back to her transitioned state. Taking her PreCards, Phantom destroys them and mocks her over her vengeance, revealing that her sister's defeat was not Hime's fault, but her own for following her. At that point, the Happiness Charge team arrived with Cure Princess confronting Iona and giving her all PreCards that they had collected. Iona ends up using the cards to restore her powers, creating her own device, the Fortune Piano, in the process. With a stronger resolve, Cure Fortune battles and vanquishes Phantom, recovering her sister's PreChanMirror. Through this, she apologizes to the Happiness Charge team and asks to join them, which makes everyone happy, especially Hime. Relationships *'Glasan:' Glasan is Iona's fairy partner. Like most other mascots, she is very helpful and supportive, and can be a little rough. It is hinted that she might have been Cure Tender's partner. *'Aino Megumi:' She might have known Megumi before the series began as they both attend the same school. She is first seen in her Cure form in front of Lovely in episode 8. At the end of the battle, she warns Lovely not to trust Princess. In episode 13, Lovely encourages Fortune to combine their powers to have a good chance against Phantom, and she accepts. However, despite them fighting together, Fortune went against joining the rest of the team. In episode 19, she teams up with her and Yuko. *'Shirayuki Hime:' Iona has apparently known Hime prior to the beginning of the series. Prior to episode 22, she held an obvious grudge against her and blamed her for the invasion of the Phantom Empire because Hime opened Axia, though it was a mistake on her part. She also acted cold and strict towards her. It even got to the point where she refused to team up with her, though she does team up with Megumi and Yuko. In episode 22, she gives Iona all the PreCards to restore her lost power. Then she forgives her, which makes Hime surprised and happy. In episode 23, they make amends after a shopping trip and battling Saiarks. Iona learned that Hime was lured into opening Axia and she regrets blaming the defeat of her sister on her because she did not know that Hime's kingdom had been conquered. *'Sagara Seiji:' They both attend the same karate dojo. In episode 17, they spar with each other. *'Head of Hikawa Karate Dojo:' Her grandfather. They train with each other every day. *'Omori Yuko:' They are in different classes from each other. They met in episode 18 in their Cure forms. *'Hikawa Maria:' Her older sister, who had gone missing, which gravely concerns Iona. Her alter ego is Cure Tender, who was defeated by Phantom. She gave Iona the power to become Cure Fortune and avenge for her defeat. A young Iona was there when Tender was battling Phantom and she took the hit intended for Iona. Iona said that Maria had a strong heart and was very popular and friendly, though her defeat still leaves Iona upset. Cure Fortune "The star of hope that glitters in the night sky! Cure Fortune!" ' 夜空にきらめく希望の星! キュアフォーチュン! ''Yozora ni kirameku kibō no hoshi! Kyua Fōchun! is Iona's alter ago. She is represented by stars. At first she uses Cure Tender's PreChanMirror to transform, but in episode 22, Phantom makes her de-transform, burns her PreCards and takes her PreChanMirror, so she can't transform. However later, Hime gives her all the PreCards to fulfill her wish. She wishes to become Pretty Cure again to rescue her friends, and she receives her new transformation device, Fortune Piano. She uses the Fortune Tambourine to attack instead of the LovePreBrace. With this new power, she is even stronger than before. Pine Arabian is a form that Cure Fortune can change into with the PreCards. It is unknown when she received the cards for this form. In this form, her hair is in a high ponytail, styled similar to Cure Peace's, with a turquoise and gold headband with two ribbons hanging from each side. Her bodice is turquoise on top with a gold heart on her chest with a lighter-colored bottom part and gold designs along with a short skirt-like lining. The sleeves are shoulder-length and lighter in color. She also wears puffy turquoise pants with gold heels with turquoise tips and ankle bracelets. She wears two gold bangles around each wrist. Anmitsu Komachi is another form that Cure Fortune can change into with the PreCards. Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Attacks |-|Finishers= * is the first finisher of Cure Fortune, debuting in episode 1. She first moves by saying "Light of the stars, turn into holy powers! LovePreBrace!" later as she activates her LovePreBrace, she creates a big purple star with her hands, and later shoots it at the enemy, while saying "Stardust Shoot!". As the star traps the enemy, Cure Fortune says "Stars, return to the skies!" and the Saiark purifies. It appears that she loses the ability to use this attack now that she has gained new powers. * is the second finisher of Cure Fortune. * is the third finisher of Cure Fortune, performed with the Fortune Tambourine. * is Pine Arabian's main attack, performed with Fortune Tambourine. * is Anmitsu Komachi's main attack, performed with Fortune Tambourine. |-|Sub-attacks= * is a usual attack by Fortune. * Etymology : Hi (氷) means "Ice" and kawa (川) means "river". Together, Hikawa (氷川) is "Glacier". : Iona doesn't have any reference of meaning based on known language so far. The kanji writing used in current Chinese Wikipedia is 伊於奈, according to 江崎玲於奈 (Leona Esaki), a Japanese physicist. Cure Fortune refers to fate, a destiny, grasp own future. Songs Iona's voice actor, Tomatsu Haruka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nakajima Megumi, who voices Aino Megumi, Han Megumi, who voices Shirayuki Hime, and Kitagawa Rina, who voices Omori Yuko. *Holy Lonely Justice Duets *Happiness is the password ~Yes! Happiness Charge~ (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Han Megumi and Kitagawa Rina) Trivia *She is similar to Tsukikage Yuri. **They both have purple as their theme color and have similar personalities. **They both had dark purple hair in civilian form, and light purple hair in cure form. **They both are the last Pretty Cure to join the team. **They both have purple fairies (had in Yuri's case). **They both use transformation items different from the other Cures on their team. Yuri uses the lid of the Heart Pot while Iona uses the Fortune Piano. Also both items turn into accessories and are not worn on the hips in cases unlike by the other team members. Moonlight's turns into a brooch while Fortune's turns into her hair accesory. *She is the second Pretty Cure to have purple as her theme color, along with Cure Sword. Coincidentally, both of them are the fourth member of their respective Cure teams. *She has the same hair accessory that Megumi has. *Like Cure Sword and Cure Muse, she at first works alone alongside her fairy partner. **Also like Cure Sword, she does not want to team up with the other Cures at first. *She is the fourth Cure to have "kawa" in her surname, following Kurokawa Ellen, Midorikawa Nao and Hishikawa Rikka. *There's an error in the animation of her finisher attack. In the first few seconds, when she turns her hand around, her LovePreBrace glitches through her wrist. *Unlike the other main Cures, she doesn't have a PreChanMirror hung on her hip in her Cure form. She uses the Fortune Piano, unlike Lovely, Princess and Honey. ** It looks like her Fortune Piano turns into her hair accessory during the transformation sequence. This could explain why there was no PreChanMirror on her uniform either. *She is the third character to work as a fortune teller, after Higashi Setsuna (formerly Eas) and Westar. **Coincidentally, Setsuna and Iona both have dark purple hair in civilian form, and they're also both the last ones to join their respective Pretty Cure team. *She is the second Cure to have a relative who is/was a Pretty Cure, following Cure Blossom. *Iona, along with the other Happiness Charge cures, appeared as Cure Fortune to give a special 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message commemorating the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise. *Cure Fortune's form changes will be based on traditional Arabian and Japanese dances, and . **Coincidentally, Cure Fortune's form changes share their names with Cures from previous seasons: Akimoto Komachi (Cure Mint's civillian name) and Cure Pine. This might be a tribute to these characters, in honor of Precure's 10th anniversary. *Cure Fortune is the second Cure to have a weapon that stays with her all the time, her Fortune Tambourine, similar to the Honey Baton. As the two items are seen on the PreCards for their regular forms and Form Changes. However, during her transformation sequence, she is not shown with it, unlike Honey. *She appears to bear resemblance to Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica: **Both show quite respect to the pink-haired magical girl (Megumi and Madoka). **Both antagonize a blue-haired girl (Hime and Sayaka). **Both have purple as their color theme. **Both have a strong desire to save someone (Iona wants to save Maria, Akemi wants to save Madoka). *Her hairstyle in her Pine Arabian form looks similar to Cure Peace's. *Her hairstyle in her Anmitsu Komachi form looks similar to Cure March's with a hair bow similar to Princess Sunny. *Cure Fortune no longer possess a LovePreBrace after Episode 22. *She is the second Cure whose transformation phrase is different from the other Cures on her team, preceded by Cure Ace. ** Also their transformation items share similarities: Both are horizontal opening boxes. In both teams, the other members have one-handed vertical items. They also require pressing buttons/keys. *She appears to have a few quirks towards the video game character Shadow the Hedgehog: ** Both characters antagonize blue colored characters (Hime and Sonic) ** Both had people close to them whom they lost named Maria (Iona's Maria was her sister who was defeated by Phantom while Shadow's Maria was his only friend who was killed by G.U.N. Soldiers) ** Both are powerful loners who seek vengeance only to learn that their rage has been horribly misdirected * She is the first Pretty Cure to wear a ring for transformation or to summon her item, the Fortune Tambourine. * An error in the newest title card shows Fortune with a PreChanMirror. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!